Chaleureux été
by La Friteuse
Summary: Zoro à quelques lacunes en français et Sanji est doué dans cette matière. Pour se rattraper le vert va lui demander de venir l'aider à révisé. Seulement, le jour J, le vert change d'avis et préfère s'amuser avec des pistolet à eau, et en profiter pour lui avouer son amour caché.


La chaleur tapait déjà sur la ville depuis quelques jours déjà. Le soleil c'était rapproché de la terre pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes. Malheureusement malgré cette chaleur étouffante, l'école n'était toujours pas finie, et le conseil de classe arrivait à grand pas. Il était encore temps pour les mauvais élèves de rattraper leur année et de passer dans la classe supérieure. C'était le cas de deux élèves. Zoro et Luffy. Ce dernier avait demandé à son ami Sanji de l'aide en français, car il était bon dans cette matière. Sous les conseils du chapeau de paille, le vert demanderait au blond de le faire réviser.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Zoro, il profiterait de ce prétexte pour faire venir Sanji chez lui. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement amis, ils restaient ensemble parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'une même bande. Mais en vérité, l'épéiste était amoureux de lui, mais trop stressé pour lui parler et le draguer, il l'insultait, bien sûr rien de sérieux, mais tout de même. Comme un gamin. Alors il demanda au blond de venir chez lui pour réviser. Celui ci avait un peu soufflé mais il avait accepté.

Alors que Sanji avait traversé le portail, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, un verre d'eau bien frais. Il avait dû marcher une demi heure sous le soleil tapant, de plus, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre en costard, comme à son habitude bien sûr, mais en été, ce n'était pas le concept du siècle. Et alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, il trouva un mot accroché sur cette dernière.

" Salut Sanji !

En vérité, je n'ai pas envie de réviser aujourd'hui, il fait trop chaud ! Au Lieu de ça, je te propose de prendre ce pistolet et de me rejoindre pour un duel à l'eau ! Le gagnant donnera un gage au perdant !"

Sanji tourna les yeux vers le sol et vit le pistolet à eau qui l'attendait. Il déposa son sac au sol, lourdement, montrant son désespoir face à la situation. Il regarda le fusil hésitant, puis il se prit un jet d'eau dans le dos. Il se retourna furtivement puis vit des buisson bouger. Aucun doute, Zoro se cachait dedans. Amusé, mais aussi énervé de se retrouver trempé, il prit l'arme et commença à avancer d'un pas lourd vers les hautes herbes.

Mauvaise idée, il se prit de l'eau en plein visage, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il s'essuyait le visage, Zoro repartit en courant pour se cacher. Quand Sanji se retourna, il ne vit personne, le vert avait une stratégie qui dépassait le blond. Mais alors que le cuisinier détaillait les alentours, il entendit une voix.

Déshabille toi ! cria Zoro

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! hurla Sanji

\- Ce n'est pas une armure adapté à notre combat !

\- C'est vrai que j'ai chaud...

\- Met toi en condition soldat !

\- T'es mon ennemi, t'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Contradiction, Sanji se mit en boxer. Il remit sa mèche d'un mouvement de tête, puis prit son arme en main et se remit en chasse à la recherche de son ennemi à abattre. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur son ouïe, puisque les criquets faisaient barrage pour entendre les actions de Zoro, il devait alors compter sur ses yeux. Mais le vert sortit de sa cachette pour se jeter sur le blond.

Trop long à la détente, le blondinet se fit asperger, avec encore un peu d'espoir en main, il appuya sur la gâchette sans même voir son adversaire, quelques jets d'eau parvinrent jusqu'à Zoro, mais Sanji se fit largement battre en étant clairement tout mouillé. Il avait perdu.

Est ce que tu te rend soldat ? demanda Zoro, l'arme pointée sur son adversaire

\- Jamais !

Mécontent, il l'aspergea encore une fois en pleine figure, ce qui le fît basculer en arrière. Quand Sanji réouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait que le contour du corp de Zoro, comme un ombre noir au dessus de lui, la mort qui venait le chercher pour l'emmener dans l'au delà, après cette vision de l'horreur, il ne dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il était vaincu.

D'accord, j'accepte la sentence !

\- Tu dois te laisser faire, dit Zoro la voix ébranlée et rouge de gêne, tu dois te laisser faire..

\- C'est à dire ?

Mais les actes sont plus clairs que les explications, Zoro se mit à embrasser Sanji sur les lèvres délicatement, quand il eut fini, le blond se releva de surprise. Le vert le prit dans ses bras et se jetta dans sa piscine avec lui. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, le cuisinier vit le corp musclé de l'épéiste et rougit. Voyant les joues de ce dernier, Zoro craqua et se remit à l'embrasser. Puis il descendit dans son cou qu'il lécha.

Le cuisinier se mit à gémir ce qui excita aussitôt Zoro. Il avait la gaule, et il voulait à tout prix se soulager en Sanji. Alors il l'emprisonna entre son corp et le rebord de la piscine, puis tout en continuant de parcourir ses épaules en les baisant, il retira son maillot, puis le boxer du blond. Il l'embrassa langoureusement puis quand il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il pénétra l'intérieur du cook qui cria de douleur.

Mais tout aussi tôt que Zoro se mit à bouger lentement, il y prit du plaisir au point de demander à l'épéiste d'aller plus vite. Il aimait tellement la sensation de cet énorme chose qui faisait des vas et viens en lui. Quant au vert, les parois étroites qui exerçaient une pression sur la partie la plus sensible de son corp allaient vite le faire jouir.

De plus, le faire dans l'eau, était une expérience sexuelle unique qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, la chaleur tapait sur leur visage, mais leur corp était refroidi par le contacte constant de l'eau, la chaleur ardente de leur libido ne gênait donc pas lors du rapport sexuel, la fraîcheur qu'ils ressentaient les aider à mieux apprécier ce moment unique entre eux deux. Sans parler de l'ambiance de l'été, il n'y avait pas de bruit, les criquets étaient leurs seuls distractions.

Zoro finit enfin par jouire, et se fût son orgasme le plus intense et apprécié qu'il eut dans sa vie, de même pour Sanji. Ils sortirent de la piscine et s'allongèrent à l'ombre avec une simple serviette pour cacher leurs intimités, ils finirent par s'endormirent. Quand la nuit tomba ils se réveillèrent.

Je suis désolé... dit zoro, J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop

\- C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas aimé

\- Alors...

\- On remet ça ?

Sanji se leva et courut faire une bombe dans la piscine. Zoro, bouche bée, réagit quand le blond, lui fit un signe de tête de le rejoindre. Le vert se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et sous le regard des étoiles, ils refirent l'amour avec la brise du soir.


End file.
